The Emperor's Wrath
Important Note: Due to the nature of Star Wars the Old Republic, the Sith Warrior's alignment depends entirely on the player. This article assumes a Dark Side Sith Warrior. The''' Emperor's Wrath', also known by the call-sign '''Tempest', was a powerful and dangerous Sith Warrior during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic. Cruel, bloodthirsty, and sadistic, the Emperor's Wrath was typically seen as an animal but was in fact dangerously cunning as well as physically powerful. They are also of the 4 members of Empire's Fury. History Trials on Korriban The Sith Acolyte arrived to the Sith Academy on Korriban and was assigned to Overseer Tremel, who had plans to use the Warrior to destroy Vemrin; who sought to become a potential apprentice to Darth Baras. Tremel first tasked Sith Acolyte with recovering an ancient Sith Warblade from the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Acolyte successfully recovered the blade, which became their primary weapon throughout the upcoming trails. Tremel next assigned the Acolyte to interrogate three prisoners and decide their fate. The Acolyte was cold-hearted in all his judgments; killing the first two and sending the third to be horrifically tortured. After returning to Tremel, he assigned the Acolyte to slay a beast in the tomb of Marka Ragnos, which he succeeded in completing. After sensing the tremor from the beast's death, the Acolyte was summoned to appear before Baras. The Acolyte quickly came to realize that Tremel's target was a more powerful master and, after being ordered to kill Tremel, gladly betrayed and murdered him at Baras' instruction. By successfully slaying Tremel, the Acolyte was ingratiated to Baras and became one of the Sith Lord's most valuable and promising acolytes. After being successful in retrieving the ancient shards from Tulak Hord's tomb, Darth Baras decided that the Acolyte would be his new apprentice instead of Vemrin; who he sent to his chambers for further instructions. Darth Baras then assigned the Acolyte the final challenge of their training. The Warrior was sent to Naga Sadow's tomb to retrieve an ancient lightsaber. In order to find the secret path into the tomb, the Warrior was assigned the Twi'lek slave girl Vette, who had been detained for attempting to loot said tomb. Forcing her to open the tomb, the Acolyte was able to retrieve the relic. During the challenge, the Acolyte was confronted by Vemrin; whom they easily killed after calling him a disgrace and a failure. As they returned to Darth Baras, Tremel's daughter Eskella attempted to avenge her father's death; only to be defeated and mercilessly slaughtered by the Acolyte. Upon arrival, Darth Baras commended the Acolyte's success and took them as his apprentice. Apprentice of Darth Baras Dromund Kaas Darth Baras and his Apprentice soon traveled to the capital planet of the Empire, Dromund Kaas. After killing Baras' messenger, due to being annoyed by him, they were tasked to oversee the transfer of a prisoner from at Cargo Port B7. There the Warrior meet with Commander Lanklyn who was in charge of operation. During the transfer, two gangs interfered: Slestack and his men and TuMarr with his men. The Warrior slaughtered the thugs and secured the prisoner for Baras. The next mission took place near unfinished statute of Darth Vowrawn. Vowrawn was a dark council memeber and one of Baras' primary rivals. Baras' secretly sparked and supported a rebellion among the slaves that were brought on Dromund Kaas by Lord Qet to built the colossal statue. When The slave captains threatened to expose Baras' involvement if they were not provided with more weapons, Baras sent his apprentice to their base to deal with it. After arriving at the base, Baras' apprentice mercilessly slaughtered everyone there. While returning to Kaas City, Baras revealed that the prisoner, who was earlier secured, was a Republic spy Grik Sonosan. While he tortured the prisoner, Baras assigned his apprentice to meet with his fellow apprentice Dri'kill Ba'al; who sent them to kill Lord Grathan's son, Beelzlit. Upon invading Grathan's estate and, despite Grathan's wife's pleas for mercy, killed her and Beelzlit in cold blood. The apprentice then killed Dri'kill Ba'al; due to his rivalry as an apprentice and his intolerance of Ba'al insulting him. Baras was unable to break the spy's will through conventional interrogation techniques. He then tasked the Warrior to recover an ancient torture and interrogation device known as the Ravager located somewhere in the Dark Temple. The mission was successful and with the new device Baras was able to glean that a new Republic threat had risen to challenge his interests. One of Baras' oldest enemies, Jedi Master Nomen Karr, had been training a Padawan with the unique ability to discern one's true nature with but a glance. Fearing that his extensive spy network could be compromised by the Padawan's unique talent, Darth Baras sent the Warrior out into the galaxy to track down and destroy the threat. To this end, the Baras provided the Warrior with a pair of lavish gifts: a protocol droid designated 2V-R8 and a Fury-class Imperial interceptor. Once acquainted with the ship, Baras called via hologram and explained that the Warrior's first mission is to first eliminate his exposed spies. The Hunt for Jaesa Willsaam The Warrior's first stop was at war-torn Balmorra. Balmorra had played a significant role in the Great Galactic War as both the location of military manufacturing plants and its close proximity to the Core Worlds, but had been abandoned by the Republic military a decade prior due to the terms of the Treaty of Coruscant. Despite this, the planet still offered stiff resistance to the encroachment of the Sith Empire's forces; one of the many hurdles that the Warrior had to overcome during the mission there. Baras' spy, Commander Rylon, was embedded amongst the Balmorran Resistance and Karr had sent an investigator to expose him. Working with Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, the Warrior worked to cover Rylon's tracks. The most urgent was recovering data from a satellite control tower in the Markaran Plains that contained evidence of Rylon's involvement in sabotage of Balmorran defences prior to imperial invasion. The next target was his son Durmat, who knew of his father's true allegiance and was waiting to be interrogated by the Jedi investigator. The Warrior ruthlessly eliminated Durmat, despite his begs to be spared, in his cell before the Jedi arrived. The Warrior then went to confront Rylon at the Balmorran Arms Factory. He first had to deal with the republic commandos, led by Captain Eligyn, who were defending his command center. After defeating Eligyn, the Warrior had Rylon kill him after revealing to him that he is an imperial spy. The Warrior, after being asked of Durmat's fate, sadistically told Rylon that "he whimpered like a craven coward". Rylon, devastated, then told the Warrior that he was honored to serve the Empire and Baras and that they should fight to make his death seem convincing. After killing Rylon, Quinn later warned the Warrior that the investigator is a Jedi Knight, who had recorded the conversation between the Warrior and Rylon and was headed for the Sobrik spaceport. Upon confronting the Jedi, Mashallon, who boasted that she has transmitted the proof to the Jedi Council. She further boasted that her purity in the light side of the Force makes her better than the Warrior's strength in the dark side. The Warrior didn't practically care for her emotionless dribble and engaged her in a lightsaber duel. Seriously wounded, Mashallon offered no resistance, believing that she had at least served the greater good. Just then, Quinn arrived with a squad of Imperial troopers, revealing that he had intercepted her transmission, thereby keeping the Jedi in the dark. The Warrior mocked Mashallon for the utter failure of her mission, to which the Jedi defiantly claimed that Nomen Karr would find the proof despite this setback. And once again, she offered no more resistance, at which the Warrior executed her. The Warrior later met with Quinn in his office in Sobrik, to report to Baras on their close call. The Warrior also gave credit to Quinn for his assistance in the mission, so Baras promoted him to Captain and a posting of his choosing. Quinn chose to serve with the Warrior. The Warrior's next mission was on the notorious Huttese moon of Nar Shaddaa. Though forced to contend with and become involved in many of the criminal underworld's intrigues, the Warrior's mission was simply to plug an information leak by executing one of Darth Baras' former agents. Upon arriving on Nar Shaddaa, Warrior met with his contact Halidrell Setsyn who revealed that the mission's target, Agent Dellocon, found a refuge at Baras' rival Sith Lord Rathari. The Warrior started to thwart Rathari's plans on Nar Shadda. In retaliation for the actions against him, he killed Setsyn. But the goal was achieved: through destroying Rathari's operations, Warrior managed to draw him to a confrontation where he was defeated. Praising their immense power and strength, Rathari killed Dellacon and pledged his life and loyalty to the Warrior. After completing the mission on Nar Shaddaa, Baras warned his apprentice that a Republic listening outpost had been tracking his ship since the beginning of his missions. The Warrior diverted from the primary mission and quickly laid waste to the listening post, destroying important parts of its mechanisms. Arriving in the command center, the Warrior came face-to-face with Nomen Karr, who was monitoring the station via hologram. Karr stated that he was aware of Baras acquiring a new apprentice, so he set up this listening post. He pleaded for the lives of the technicians before them, stating that they were only following orders. The Warrior refused and slaughtered them all. This excessive display horrified Karr, as the Warrior continued to mock him. Karr then boasted that the Warrior is unaware of what he had planned, only for the Warrior to reveal that they know of his Padawan. Surprised at this, Karr regained his composure and declared he would keep his Padawan safe from the taint of the Sith, even as the Warrior promised to "have her skull as a trophy." Karr then summoned a squad of Republic troops, claiming them to be the Republic's finest and urged the Warrior to surrender. The Warrior refused and killed them. Karr then closed the transmission, stating that he has valuable insight on how to defeat the Warrior for their eventual confrontation. With the ship's tracks covered, the Warrior then proceeded on to Tatooine in order to destroy many of the mysterious Padawan's personal connections. By sending the Warrior on this mission, Baras hoped that he could use the Warrior to draw out and destroy their prey. However, the Warrior suggested turning the Padawan to the dark side. Baras could not deny the thought, but warned that the Padawan is still dangerous and seduction to the dark side should be left to masters. Upon landing Tatooine, Baras explained that the target is Master Yonlach, who brought the Padawan's powers into expression. The Warrior then met with Baras' contact, Sharack Breev, who helped the Warrior retrace the Padawan's trials throughout the planet, which included killing a Sand Demon. While tracking the Padawan, the Warrior arrived at an oasis in the desert. Here the Warrior was confronted by a reflection of the light side, claiming to be his true potential. The reflection attempted to convince the Warrior to abandon the dark side and embrace the light. It pointed out that if the dark side was so powerful, why was Baras so afraid of a young girl. The Warrior refused and dueled with the reflection. Prevailing, the reflection then started spouting dark side energy and merged with the Warrior. The image then revealed to him the location of the Yonlach's hut in the Dune Sea. However, Sharack stated apprehension, as the Dune Sea go beyond the Forbidden Pass, where no one has ever returned from. Calling Sharack fears those of a worthless coward, the Warrior proceeded to enter the Forbidden Pass alone. The Warrior eventually found Yonlach's hut in the middle of the desert. Yonlach's bodyguard, Yul-Li, urged his Master to retreat to safety while he engaged the Sith, but Yonlach restrained him. Yonlach reveals that he has been remotely watching the Warrior's progress and is disgusted by the Sith's perversion of the journey of enlightenment. He also knows that the Warrior seek Karr's Padawan, so he warned her via their psychic link to remain in hiding. He demanded that the Warrior turn back, claiming that he would not prevail against two Jedi, but the Warrior refused. But before engaging, Yonlach rendered the Warrior's companion unconscious to uneven the odds. Despite being outnumbered, the Warrior managed to hold the two Jedi off and bested them. In desperation, Yul-Li gave the Padawan's identity: Jaesa Willsaam. But before he could reveal more, Yonlach wiped all memory of Jaesa from his mind. He refused to give out any more information, stating that Jaesa would lead the Jedi to greatness if untouched by the likes of the Sith. Yonlach offered no further resistance, stating that when he is struck down, Jaesa will feel how calm he is in the face of death. The Warrior obliged him, but decided to make the experience painful and wound Jaesa deeply by striking the Jedi Master down before he found serenity. Having learned the Padawan's identity, the Warrior then traveled to her homeworld of Alderaan, which was itself embroiled in a civil war between the Republic-backed House Organa and the Empire-backed House Thul. There, the warrior set about various tasks to aid the Empire's ally and became involved in a number of House Thul's conflicts with various Alderaanian noble houses. In the course of the mission, the warrior learned that, apparently, Willsaam had been discovered as a Force-sensitive while acting as a servant girl to Lady Renata Alde of House Alde. After cleaving a path through Alde territory and murdering her personal bodyguard, Lady Renata confessed that Willsaam had actually been handmaiden to Gesselle Organa, before being taken into custody by Thul forces. The Warrior, with ally Duke Kendoh Thul then set about the difficult task of assaulting the Organa position. Gesselle Organa and her forces were protected by a tremendously powerful force field, which was powered by siphoning off power directly from Alderaan's planetary generator. With the aid of Thul forces, the warrior set out to sabotage the generator to force it into backup mode; cutting off any excess power drains, thereby deactivating the Organa force field. After sabotaging the planetary generator, the Warrior successfully cleaved a path into the Organa encampment, slaying numerous soldiers before confronting General Gesselle herself. By torturing her personal guards, one of whom was revealed to be her lover, the Warrior was able extract the information he desired from Organa. She revealed that Jaesa Willsaam's parents were still servants at Castle Organa. The Warrior then executed General Gesselle and her bodyguards for defying the Empire. Continuing the relentless assault, the Warrior fought through Castle Organa's many soldiers and guards to find Willsaam's parents, only to discover them guarded by the Jedi Volryder. The Warrior shocked Volryder by Force choking the older couple to death, and then quickly slayed the Jedi in single combat. While reporting the mission's success to Darth Baras, the Warrior learned that Duke Kendoh had turned on his Sith ally, telling Baras lies in order to advance his own position as an Imperial ally. While confronting and executing Kendoh for his treachery, Kendoh's bodyguard and fellow Sith FimmRess stood by and allowed vengeance to take its course. Having murdered Willsaam's parents, the Warrior was surprised to find a holomessage from the young Padawan waiting to be viewed. As Darth Baras had planned, she had felt the death of her parents and Yonlach through the Force and was grieving for their loss. Without her master's knowledge, she arranged a meeting between herself and the Warrior aboard her ship in the Outer Rim. Instead of finding Willsaam or any crew, the Warrior found just two Jedi Knights aboard the ship. They revealed that their master, Nomen Karr, had learned of Willsaam's plan and sent Ulldin and Zylixx instead to capture the Warrior. The Warrior then manipulated Zylixx to give in to the dark side and try to kill him; only to be slain while Ulldin was badly injured. As the Wrath was ready to kill him, Ulldin was ready to die and become one with the Force. The Warrior contacted Baras upon returning to the ship to report in, but was given far more surprising news by Baras than the news of being ambushed by a pair of Jedi. Nomen Karr had finally succumbed to Darth Baras' machinations, and sought to arrange a duel between Jedi Master and Sith Lord on Hutta to finally resolve their dispute. But not to be drawn into what might have been a trap himself, Baras sent the Warrior to the duel in his stead. With both youth and strong martial skills to rely upon, Baras was confident in the Warrior's ability to defeat his old rival. A New Apprentice The Warrior traveled to Hutta, and from the spaceport to the site of the arranged duel. Though it was not a trap for Baras, and nor was Karr surprised that Baras hadn't come himself, the Warrior and the Jedi Master dueled nonetheless. Still seeking to draw out Willsaam, the Warrior goaded and taunted Karr throughout the fight until Karr finally embraced the dark side. Ultimately however, Karr proved to be no match for the combat prowess of the Warrior and was defeated. After a period of torturing the newly-Dark Jedi, Willsaam arrived to resolve the conflict permanently. Upon seeing her Master defeated, tortured, and twisted by the dark side, she engaged the Warrior with her double-bladed lightsaber in a duel of their own. The strength and combat prowess of the Warrior quickly defeated her as well. After she had acknowledged the power of the dark side over the light side the Warrior took her on as an apprentice. He then had his new student prove herself by killing her former master in cold blood; which she did without hesitation. For successfully carrying out so many of Darth Baras' missions, slaying a Jedi Master, and recruiting the threat into their own cause, Baras bestowed upon the Warrior the rank of Sith Lord. While still nominally a servant of Baras, the Warrior was now counted among the ranks of the Lords of the Sith. Now a Sith Lord and with his power base growing, The Warrior proceeded to make plans to overthrow his master. Sith Lord Plan Zero The new rank afforded the Warrior with new opportunities, and a greater involvement in Darth Baras' more important plots. Baras revealed to the Warrior that his own master, Darth Vengean of the Dark Council, had tasked him with destroying the Treaty of Coruscant, which he regarded as a disgrace to the Sith. To this end, Vengean ordered Baras to hunt down and kill Republic General Karastace Gonn. Gonn had been a thorn in the Empire's side during the Great Galactic War, preventing Imperial forces from being able to conquer fringe systems. Baras' vast intelligence network had uncovered traitors within the ranks of Imperial Intelligence who were feeding information to Gonn. Baras had learned that Gonn was to meet some of these traitors on Nar Shaddaa, and sent the Warrior to kill them all. After killing Gonn and slaughtering his Imperial mole Fawste, the Warrior was summoned back to Dromund Kaas to discuss the next move in Darth Vengean's plot to re-ignite the war between the Empire and the Republic. To this end, the Warrior was sent to the ruins of Taris, a world noted for being the site of major galactic events several centuries prior. On the ruined world, Baras had learned a summit of the Republic's War Trust, consisting of Generals Elaxis Frellka, Minst, Durant, and Faraire, was taking place. Such a rare assembly of important individuals in one place was an opportunity which could not be ignored, and Baras sent the Warrior to kill the four Generals. On Taris the Warrior began to work with Moff Hurdenn, aiding the Imperial officer in sabotaging the Republic's efforts to restore the planet in exchange for assistance in hunting down the members of the War Trust. While working in tandem, the Warrior was introduced to a subordinate of Hurdenn, Lt. Pierce. With several missions, the Warrior was able to eliminate the first three targets on Taris: Elaxis Frellka, Minst and Durant. When seeking out the final surviving general, Faraire, the Warrior deferred to the tactical experience of Malavai Quinn in co-ordinating the assault on the Republic compound. After assigning his allies with separate missions and invading the compound, the Warrior confronted General Faraire and killed him. As a token of gratitude for his assistance, Moff Hurden had Lt. Pierce join the Warrior's crew. The Warrior reported the mission's success to Darth Baras back at the ship, and was immediately given a new assignment. Republic Admiral Monk, another target of Plan Zero, had somehow learned that Darth Vengean's flagship was in orbit of Quesh and had launched a surprise attack. Not one to miss an opportunity, Baras ordered the Warrior to join the fray immediately and kill Monk. The Warrior arrived in the Quesh system to discover Vengean's flagship besieged and already boarded by Republic soldiers. Avoiding space combat entirely, the Warrior landed on Vengean's ship and cleaved a path through the invaders until reaching the ship's commanding officer. Moff Masken, the commander of the vessel, was incensed by the ambush, which he assumed to be Baras betraying Vengean in a Sith power struggle at the cost of Imperial lives, and that the Warrior was complicit in this scheme. From him, the Warrior found out that Admiral Monk had already fled in an escape pod to the planet below. Irritated with his disrespect, the Warrior killed the indignant Moff and then proceeded down to Quesh. Admiral Monk, once confronted by the Warrior, revealed that he and his crew had been turncoats working for Darth Baras for over a decade. It would appear that Moff Masken's suspicions of Sith machinations were proven correct. But it was not yet time for Baras' treachery to be revealed to Vengean, so the Warrior struck the treasonous Republic admiral down. As he died, Monk told him that no one was safe from Baras, not even the Warrior. Upon departing from the toxic planet, Baras made no secret of the fact that he had used both the Imperials and his own apprentice in order to undermine Vengean. Nonetheless, because of Vengean's blunder, the Treaty of Coruscant is ended and Galactic War has been reignited with the Republic. But there was still work to be done, and Plan Zero was nearing completion. While the Warrior had been searching for Monk, Baras had tracked the final target of the plan, Jedi Knight Xerender, down to the distant ice world Hoth.The Hoth system had been the site of a major space battle during the war, and a number of vessels had crashed onto the frigid planet. Xerender, it seemed, was there to find a Republic superweapon which had gone down with one of the ships years earlier. Baras instructed the Warrior to retrieve the weapon if possible, but that terminating Xerender was the primary mission objective. Rendezvousing with Baras' underling, Ensign Slinte, at Dorn Base, the Warrior learned that his commanding officer, Commander Lanklyn, had gone missing. The Warrior tracked down Lanklyn, discovering him besieged by Talz. After Lanklyn gave Xerender's last location, the Warrior journeyed there and discovered and empty Talz village. Xerender's Padawan was the only survivor, scared of a bloodthirsty Talz named Broonmark, who then decloaked and snapped his neck. Broonmark was out to kill Fetsyllen, the Talz leader allied with Xerender, who had come to Hoth in search of Jedi Master Wyellett. Thus, the Warrior proposed an alliance. At the next Imperial base, the Warrior met with Baras via hologram. However, Xerender had intercepted their holofrequency, mocking the Warrior as nothing more than Baras' lapdog and told his foe that he will win this time. As soon as Xerender signed off, Baras took out his frustrations on Lanklyn and Force-choked him to death, promoting Slinte to Lanklyn's former position. Afterwards, the Warrior confirmed Xerender's objective. Baras recalled that Wyellett stole his lightsaber after a failed attempt to redeem him and that he somehow survived the crash of his prison transport over Hoth many years ago. Baras was then able to pinpoint his lightsaber's location, which could also lead straight to Xerender. The Warrior interrupted the trade between Talz and pirates. Unfortunately, Broonmark was not happy that the Sith stole his rightful kill and fought against the Warrior, only to be defeated. The Talz then consented to joining the Sith in the search for both their foes. At the wreckage of the Star of Coruscant, Broonmark personally beat Fetsyllen to death. Journeyed further into the ruined starship, they found Xerender recovering Wyellett, who had sustained himself for years through the Force to survive on Hoth. The Warrior engaged Xerender and defeated him. Wyellett pleaded for his Padawan's life but the Warrior refused and killed him. The aging Jedi then asked to be left alone, having grown beyond the galaxy's concerns during his exile but the Warrior refused to leave him be and killed him. Power Play When the Warrior defeated Xerender and Plan Zero had succeeded, Baras recalled the Warrior to Dromund Kaas to discuss his own plans to overthrow Vengean, whose blunder at Quesh has the Dark Council calling out for his head. Baras refrained from facing Vengean himself, stating that if his own apprentice succeeded, it would prove Baras' power to the Dark Council. To this end, the Warrior freed Vengean's apprentice, Lord Draahg, who was himself an ally of Baras. The pair went on to confront and kill Vengean, allowing Baras was able to ascend to his position on the Dark Council. But before killing the Dark Lord, Vengean reminded the Warrior that Baras is a coward and would not have gotten to where he is today without the aid of his strongest enforcer. The Emperor's Wrath Betrayal and the Emperor's Hand Baras soon dispatched the Warrior back to Quesh to thwart a Republic assault on Imperial holdings. The Warrior confronted a Republic strike team inside a mine. Captain Trey-yen attempted to detonate the explosives to take the Sith down with him but for some strange reason the bomb failed to detonate. The Warrior proceeded to slaughter the entire squad and then Force-choke Trey-yen to death before receiving a holocall from Draahg. Draahg reveals that this was all a trap set by Baras. Baras had foreseen that his apprentice could eventually overthrow him, and had one of his Republic moles set up this trap. Draagh then triggers the real detonator. The Warrior managed to survive the explosion but was knocked unconscious. Briefly regaining consciousness, the Warrior saw two Pureblood Sith standing over them. The Sith in the hood asked his compatriot if he should revive their asset. The other stated that they must be sure the Warrior is worthy. He says that they will wait at the command center exactly one day for their proof. The Warrior then drifted back into unconsciousness. Later waking, the Warrior decided to find out who those mysterious Sith were. Upon arriving at the command center, the Sith without a hood stated that the Warrior is worthy to be the Emperor's Wrath. However, the Warrior demanded to know if they will help kill Baras and Draahg. The Sith stated that they have a mutual goal. They introduced themselves as Servant One and Servant Two, the Emperor's Hands. The two dark agents explained that the Emperor himself has assigned the Hand to take out a threat to the Empire and they have chosen the Warrior to be his personal enforcer and executioner, the Emperor's Wrath, to carry out his will. Baras plans on seizing power against the Emperor's wishes and must be stopped. The Wrath was more than eager to take on their mission if it is to exact vengeance on Baras. Servant One explains that since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Emperor has withdrawn from the known galaxy for a "great calling". Baras learned of this and has decided to take advantage by claiming to the Dark Council that he has been chosen as the Voice of the Emperor, a vessel who embodies the Emperor's words. The Voice is obeyed as the Emperor himself and if Baras succeeds in convincing the Council to acknowledge him as the Voice, he will wield supreme power over the Empire. The true Voice has disappeared and in its absence, there is nothing to deny Baras' claim. Some on the Council truly believe, others see an advantage in supporting him and Baras plots against those who oppose him. The Wrath states that they could end the threat now by killing Baras. One stated that Baras is currently too powerful to confront now. He tells the Wrath that they have contacted their crew in the Wrath's absence and updated them on these events. While Baras plots his mad scheme, he will remain blind to the Wrath's survival. Upon returning to the ship, One tells the Wrath that the first location to begin Baras' downfall is on the planet Belsavis, and promised more information when they arrive. The Wrath then assembled the crew to hear their opinions. Quinn had little-to-no opinion over opposing Baras; Broonmark stated that he will help cleanse the Sith of Baras; Pierce says he doesn't care for Baras; Jaesa grew excited that directly serving the Emperor puts herself and her Master closer to ultimate power; Vette, however, is unsure, saying she's unsettled by the Hand and asks the Wrath if they can do this. The Wrath stated that their mission is to destroy Baras. Weakening Darth Baras The Hands sent the Wrath to Belsavis, a Republic prison planet which had been its best kept secret until only recently. Servant Two vaguely stated that Belsavis houses "the blood of the betrayer." One explains that when the prison manifests were leaked, Baras learned that his sister, Darth Ekkage,a member of the Dark Council and leader of the Sith infiltrators, was alive and imprisoned on Belsavis. If she were to reunite with Baras, many more would bow to him. Journeying to the planet surface, the Wrath began trailing Baras' agent, Lord Melicoste, who had come to free Ekkage, while slaying any Imperials who threatened to alert Baras. Ultimately, Melicoste's trail led to the records vault. Unfortunately, a blast door barred entrance and on the other side was a trapped Jedi Master, Somminick Timmns, who had previously been a Padawan of Nomen Karr. Timmns knew the Wrath's identity and revealed that the Jedi Council has been aware of his activities, proving that the Jedi were not as blind as Baras had assumed. After getting past the blast door, the Wrath discovered that Timmns had destroyed the records to prevent anyone else from discovering Ekkage's cell. He promised to provide the information if the Warrior would stop Ekkage's assassins. Finding the assassins locked up in the high security vault, the Wrath called on their loyalty to the Emperor over their mistress. The assassins sensed truth in the Wrath's words and executed Melicoste's commandos. Afterwards, the Wrath rendezvoused with Timmns in the prison section known as The Tomb, where Ekkage was being held. Melicoste had already free the Dark Lord but she killed him for his incompetence, after which both the Wrath and Timmns revealed themselves and fought against Ekkage. Once she was beaten, the Wrath promptly executed her, to Timmns' shock, who insisted they could've re-imprisoned her. The Jedi then asked as to the state of their alliance, whether they would fight as enemies or part ways. The Wrath chose the former and killed Timmns. After reporting the mission success to the Hand, the Wrath was sent back to Hoth to reassign Armageddon Battalion to Corellia, where the Republic and Empire are fighting for control of the planet. A Dark Councilor, Darth Vowrawn, was one of the campaign leaders and Armageddon Battalion was to supplement the war effort. Vowrawn was also the sole Dark Councilor who openly defies Baras, who redirected Armageddon Battalion to Hoth in order to undermine Vowrawn. The Wrath was to seek out Armageddon's commander, General Greist, and convince him to abandon Baras' orders. However, Pierce, who had briefly served with Greist, describes him as a stubborn character. Servant One stressed that they cannot allow Greist's stubborn nature to jeopardize their plans.The Wrath reached out to Commander Slinte and convinced him to disclose Armageddon's whereabouts. After successfully convincing Armageddon Battalion to redeploy to Corellia, the Wrath returned to the orbital space station only to find that Draahg was there. Draahg had already subdued the Wrath's inactive companions and was intent on finishing the job he started. After a long and arduous duel did Draahg finally concede defeat but promised that Baras will see the Wrath dead. The Wrath then leaped over Draahg as he charged and Force-pushed him over a railing into a fire. Upon reporting to the Hand, the Wrath is informed the death of Draahg had alerted Baras to his survival. The Wrath stated that Baras is a master of information, and therefore, would've eventually figured out the truth. Servant One compliments the Wrath's in-depth knowledge of Baras. The Wrath's next mission was on a planet called Voss, where the Republic and Empire are trying to win the support of the Voss people through diplomacy. As access to the planet is restricted without permission from sanctioned officials, the Hand contacted Darth Serevin, who believes the Wrath is coming to help. However, the Wrath's mission was not to aid Serevin, but to find the true Voice of the Emperor. As the Hand explains, when the Empire first discovered Voss and tried to invade, the Voss Mystics had a vision of the invasion and repel it with ease. However, they lacked proper interpretation of the vision. The true purpose of the attack was to kidnap a Voss visionary to house the Voice. The true Voice went on a pilgrimage to discover the nature of a dark side presence on the planet. Baras had orchestrated the Voice's disappearance but would avoid killing him, because if the host body were to die, the Emperor's essence would return to the Hand. The Voice sought a hermit named Madaga-Ru, who was the last person to see the Voice. The Wrath gained the hermit's attention by lighting signal fires outside the Voss capital of Voss-Ka, which the Voice previously ignited. Madaga-Ru stated that the Voice went missing in the Dark Heart in the Nightmare Lands. In order venture into the Dark Heart safely, the Wrath required the Blessing of Oneness from a Mystic and the Pendant of Bone from a Voss Commando. Venturing into the Dark Heart, the Wrath felt the presence of the dark side entity known as Sel-Makor, who was keeping the Voice imprisoned. Upon finding the Voice, the Emperor commanded his Wrath to kill his host body, as he cannot commit suicide himself due to Sel-Makor. Unfortunately, Sel-Makor possessed the Voice, determined to keep his power for himself. With great difficulty, the Wrath managed to exorcise the entity and slay the Voss host, freeing the Emperor's essence. Returning to space, the Wrath was visited by an apparition of Madaga-Ru, who reveals that one of the Wrath's companions is a traitor but couldn't say who. The Wrath then reported to the Hand to confirm another success. The Hand then state that the final obstacle to get within reach of Baras is to protect Vowrawn from assassination. However, Quinn stated that Baras has instituted martial law on Corellia and they need to steal a special transponder in order to bypass the Imperial blockade. But upon arriving at a transponder station with Quinn, the captain revealed to the Wrath that there was no martial law. Quinn had thrown his allegiance to Baras, who had ordered him to dispose of his former apprentice. Quinn unveiled two assault droids he programmed with combat data he gathered on the Wrath but his overconfidence proved to be his downfall. The Wrath destroyed the droids and Force choked Quinn for his betrayal but chose to spare him whereas Baras would not. Quinn would then have to earn back his Master's trust. Arriving on Corellia, the Hand transmitted the coordinates of three separate landing pads where one assassin each will be arriving. The Hand stress the need to protect Darth Vowrawn; if he dies, Baras will be named the Voice of the Emperor. But as soon as the Hand say their goodbyes, Darth Baras makes a forced transmission and attempts to convince his former apprentice that the Hand is not who they say they are and that he is truly the Emperor's Voice. He attempted to persuade the Wrath to walk away and promised their personal dispute can be forgiven. The Wrath refused to be swayed and moved to intercept Baras' assassins. Unfortunately, Servant Eleven alerts the Wrath that the third assassin arrived earlier than expected, and reveals the location of Vowrawn's secret base in Incorporation Islands. Vowrawn's followers disguised themselves as Republic. Having no time to convince them of being on Vowrawn's side, the Wrath was forced to fight past them. At the end of a corridor, Lord Haresh stood before a forcefield. He refused to allow the Wrath to get to his Master, stating that Vowrawn knows that Baras has orchestrated an elaborate ruse that he and the Wrath have a rift. Though the Wrath insisted that Vowrawn is wrong, Haresh refused to see reason and attacked, forcing the Wrath to kill him. After deactivating the forcefield, the Wrath proceeded into the room and called out for Vowrawn. Instead, his apprentice, Lord Qet and two others barred the way. Just then an elderly Pureblood Sith stepped out of the shadows, Darth Vowrawn himself, who ordered Qet to stand down. Exasperated, the Wrath insisted that killing him is not the mission. However, Vowrawn stubbornly believed that the Wrath still served Baras and offered no resistance, only requesting he not suffer the indignity of a beheading. The Wrath insists to having been sent by the Hand, not Baras, to protect him. Vowrawn remarked that nothing more can be gained by maintaining the deception, unless the Wrath is telling the truth. The Wrath then spotted a thermal detonator roll up from out of nowhere. Qet noticed it too and managed to put up a Force shield to protect himself, his fellow apprentices and his Master. The Wrath then ran up and deflected shots meant for Qet from a Weequay assassin before killing him. This convinced Vowrawn of the Wrath's sincerity of being Baras' enemy and agreed to lend his support in defeating Baras, to the Wrath's delight. Vowrawn then confessed that while he's leading the Corellia campaign, the planet itself houses significant pillars of Baras' power base, and he believes that together, they could tear them down. The Wrath didn't disagree but argued that Vowrawn still required protection as Baras will soon dispatch more assassins and insist that he take to the Wrath's ship for protection. Vowrawn didn't disagree as he criticized his bodyguards' failure. However, he first explained that most of the Dark Council knows that Baras is not the Emperor's true Voice but his two top spies on Corellia hold leverage against Sith who defy him and force them to support his bid. For that reason, Vowrawn chose to lead the Corellia campaign in order to neutralize these agents. Once they are gone, Baras' support will evaporate. The first spy poses as Colonel Senks of the Corellia resistance, who safeguards secrets Baras uses as leverage. The only problem is that his stronghold in Labor Valley can allow him to escape through a labyrinth of secret passages. Therefore, Vowrawn passed the Wrath pulse disruptors that would lock Senks' secret passages so he can be cornered. Upon confronting Senks, he admitted to being Baras' spy and insisted that he maintain his cover, for he sends resistance forces into battles they can't win. However, the Wrath refused to care and killed Senks before destroying his database. The second spy is embedded among Jedi ranks in Axial Park. The Wrath met with Vowrawn's operative, Shadow, who couldn't identify the spy but advised that the Wrath slay all Jedi in the enclave. The Wrath took his advice to heart and went on a killing spree in the enclave. The Jedi spy was not a he, but a she, Master Injaye, embedded in the Jedi for over a decade. Vowrawn revealed that there was one final obstacle before the Wrath can confront Baras. In a secret lair on Corellia, Baras had bound and indentured a powerful Force ghost known as the Entity. He feeds off this ghost's power and all her visions of the future, which he used to build his power base. The Wrath can batter through the prison's defenses and Vowrawn knows the ritual to free her from her prison. Upon arriving in the central chamber, the Entity warned that they are not alone. Then suddenly, a death field envelops Vowrawn. The perpetrator is Draahg, who had survived his last duel with the Wrath, rebuilt into a cyborg by Baras, and hungry for revenge. The Entity explained to the Wrath that Draahg's implants power the death field and his death will cancel it. After finally bringing an end to Draahg was Vowrawn freed. But before he released the Entity, he had her confirm that Baras had witnessed all that had transpired through her. As soon as the Entity was free did she bid her goodbyes. As the ghost vanished, Vowrawn stated that the time has come for the Wrath to finally confront Darth Baras, news which excited the Wrath. However, he warns that even now, Baras is near indestructible and he knows of no other way to weaken him. Vowrawn tells the Wrath to report back to the Hand and tells them the good news. The Final Confrontation The Hand was pleased with the Wrath's success on Corellia and stated that the time had finally come to confront Darth Baras. Vowrawn journeys to Korriban as well, where Baras dare not strike in sight of the Dark Council, and grant the Wrath permission to enter the Dark Council Chamber. However, they do warn the Wrath that though Baras may be weakened, he's still a formidable foe. The Wrath then met with Vowrawn in the antechamber to the Dark Council. Upon entering, the Wrath announced the Emperor's will and declared Baras the false Voice. Still trying to maintain his deception, Baras tried calling on the Dark Council to assist him in destroying his former apprentice. However, the Council was unsure of who truly spoke for the Emperor and allowed both Master and apprentice to duel before them, with the victor being declared the true servant of the Emperor. The Wrath fought a long awaited and vigorous duel with Baras. When it became apparent that he would lose, Baras once again tried calling on the Dark Council for support but found none. Stilling clinging to his lie, Baras encouraged his apprentice to strike him down, promising that he will one day have his vengeance. Instead, the Wrath claimed well-deserved revenge and executed Baras before the Council. The Dark Council then formally acknowledge the Emperor's Wrath, declaring that they shall not challenge the Wrath's actions unless it be against the will of the Dark Council. Personality From the beginning as an apprentice, the Wrath demonstrated extreme cunning, whereas others would dismiss the Sith Warrior as a simple brute. As such, the Wrath would take advantage of their underestimation. That said, the Wrath also showed themselves over and over again to be completely psychotic and bloodthirsty, reveling in battle and killing any who got in their way with very apparent relish. The Wrath was also very arrogant, and would openly mock both enemies and allies in public. The Wrath had no tolerance for betrayal. When betrayed by Baras and Draahg, the Wrath swore revenge against them. Malavai Quinn's later betrayal was met with a vicious thrashing about and a close shave with death. The Wrath only spared Quinn because they decided that he could still be useful to them. When recruited by the Emperor's Hand, the Wrath followed their guidance out of a desire for revenge. The Wrath often appraised situations with a pragmatic eye in spite of their bloodlust, and killed several people connected to Jaesa Willsaam not just out of sadistic pleasure, but also to render her emotions raw and prepare her for service to the dark side. Also rather than simply killing some powerful opponents, the Wrath kept them alive, but usually with the long-term desire to gain something from it, such as recruiting the Talz Broonmark and gaining Lord Rathari's loyalty. Powers and Abilities The Wrath is a master of the lightsaber, whose skills outclass even the oldest of Jedi Masters and senior Dark Council members such as Darth Baras and Nomen Karr. The Wrath also specializes in telekinesis, in particular utilizing Force choke frequently to kill and/or torture their opponents. Gallery Darth jateus1.jpg|A possible appearance for the Emperor's Wrath juggernaud.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath as a Sith Juggernaut marauder.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath as a Sith Marauder Sith-pureblood.jpg|A male Sith Pureblood Emperor's Wrath FSithJuggernaut.jpg|A female Sith Pureblood Emperor's Wrath Lexilicius.jpg|A female Human Empire's Wrath Darth Myus.jpg|A male Human Empire's Wrath Lexilicius2.jpg|A female Human Empire's Wrath wearing the clothing of her companion Jaesa Willsaam Screenshot_2017-03-04_14_43_40_474084.jpg|A female Human Empire's Wrath barefoot and wearing Lana Beniko's Tunic Category:Dark Knights Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Female Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Legacy Category:Enforcer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Charismatic Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Supervillains